In Her Shoes
by YamiMimixHikariNaomi25
Summary: When Yuugi agrees to a bet, and loses, he finds himself being sent to another school. The twist? It's an all girls school! Can he hold onto his sanity while being forced to let go of what's left of his masculinity? And while he's at it, can he deal with the spooks and bullies he has to face?


**Notes**:

1. This is my first story so please critique it as much as you want, I would like to know how to make my writing better, but please don't be rude about it.

2. This story has Peachshipping in it but it is not about that pairing. There is also some Puppyshipping here and there.

3. I clearly don't own this story or I wouldn't be putting it on _FanFiction_.

* * *

"Yuugi…are you sure about this?" Yami asked him out of concern as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed his toothbrush, closing the door again.

"Yes, Mou hitori no boku, I lost the bet and Kaiba set it all up. Though I don't really know why he would do that…" Yuugi turned the faucet on, wetting his toothbrush under the water and then dabbed toothpaste on the bristles, shoving the toothbrush into his mouth. He scrubbed his teeth loudly.

"Jounouchi talked him into it I'm sure, and they are dating after all." He supplied. "But honestly, are you sure you can pull this off, I mean, especially with physical education and all? And you'll be wearing a skirt; doesn't that worry or bother you at all?"

Yuugi spat in the sink receiving a look of disgust and rinsed his mouth out with cold water from a cup. He cleaned and returned his things to their original places and he looked at the spirit, "Well, truthfully, the uniform is quite comfy, so why would any of this bother me?"

The elder looked at him like a moron and smacked his palm against his forehead. "Because you are a guy, and you like girls; which, by the way, the school you're going to is filled with!"

Yuugi scratched his head embarrassedly. "Oh, yeah, that." He grabbed his hair brush; attempting to tame the creature he called hair, which he had dyed black. It was fairly long but very puffy, meaning he would definitely look like a Goth girl. Yet he rather liked it. He combed his fingers through his thick, somewhat straightened hair. "What do you think, Yami?"

The man paled slightly in response, not wanting to say his opinion. He sighed. "No comment, Aibou."

They walked out of the bathroom and the shorter of the two walked over to the bed, staring at the outfit he'd gotten out of the closet twenty minutes previous. Navy skirt, absent of pleats, a white female polo and navy blue sweatshirt, both with the school insignia. He then looked to the floor at the knee high socks, also navy, and the black flats he'd be wearing. Yuugi sighed and proceeded to strip off his light blue pajamas, then when he'd removed all but his boxers he suddenly froze.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" Yami inquired.

The brunet responded with, "Aw man." And he blushed vividly. "I forgot about the panties." He received a snort of laughter and glared mildly before turning to search for the missing article of clothing in the shopping bags in his closet. His grandfather had bought him plenty of school clothing for this fiasco and Yuugi was somewhat suspicious about that. Anyways, he retrieved the panties, white ones with blue lace and a small bow. He simply sighed, swallowing the remainder of his pride and changed out of his boxers and into the female underwear. He flushed again and turned back around, proceeding to dress in the girl's uniform. First, he pulled on the shirt, then the skirt, and finally put the sweatshirt over his top. Afterward, he sat on the bed and bent down to pull the socks up his shaven legs, and slipped the shoes onto his feet.

"That suits you far too well, Aibou. " Yami blurted when the brunet stood back up.

Yuugi just smiled. "Why, thank you." He retorted, knowing that it wasn't necessarily a compliment. He finally grabbed the Millennium puzzle off of the dresser and put it around his neck.

The older man licked his lips. "So what is your alias?"

"Alias? Yuumi Takamasu." He said pulling his new black book bag with purple accents over his shoulder.

Yami was about to say something about the name, when a girl's voice carried up the stairs in English. "Yuugi-kun!"

"Coming, Miranda!" He called back. She was one of the few people who knew he was a boy, other than her parents. He walked quietly down the stairs and greeted the brunette girl whose house he was staying at. He looked at her a moment. She had blue-green eyes that were framed by black rimmed glasses and had pale, almost white skin. Her face was childish and round even though she was seventeen.

"Why are you starting school at St. Ursula in the middle of the year?" Miranda questioned him. "It's already the second semester you know."

Yuugi shrugged. "Not entirely sure. But why aren't you going to that school?" He questioned her.

The brunette laughed shortly. "I don't know about you, Yuugi, but if I was surrounded by girls all day, I'd go insane."

The man blinked and chuckled softly. "Oh, I see."

"Yuumi, Miranda." The girl's father stated, telling the two of them it was time to leave. He was a balding man in his early fifties and though he always looked tired, he was a very nice fellow. They walked outside and got into the back seat of the blue SUV, school items in tow. Yuugi grabbed the dark grey upholstery of the vehicle's seat as a sudden nervousness set in. He'd only been in American three days now, having come on Saturday, and now he was being thrown into school there. He was a foreign exchange student, it was mid semester, and he was the only boy in the whole school. The pressure was actually nauseating.

"Don't worry, Yuugi." Miranda encouraged. "You'll be fine; you're famous in Domino, right? An all-girls school should be a breeze for you."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I hope so." But he knew better than that, this would be a matter of walking on eggshells for sure.

They arrived at the high school. The brunet got out of the car, saying his goodbyes, receiving good luck notions. Then he faced the school, it was a large, museum-like structure made of red brick and he felt even smaller than usual. Yuugi quickly entered the building went to the office and was given his schedule, his locker number and combination. Shortly afterwards he was wandering around the schools corridors, lost and about to be late for his first class. He looked at the lockers, which were coloured with marker graffiti, and wandered further before feeling someone tap him on the shoulder. He glanced back to find a young girl with dark brown, pixie cut hair, greenish eyes and notably pen-covered hands. "You're new here, huh?"

He nodded wordlessly. "How could you tell?" He muttered, somewhat sarcastically. The sarcasm seemed to have flown over her head though.

"You looked lost." She stated answering the rhetorical question. "Where do you need to be right now?"

"My locker." Yuugi sighed holding out the piece of paper with the number on it.

She took it and smiled. "This is in the same hallway as my locker." She turned away, beckoning him to follow. "So what's your name?" She asked when he walked beside her.

"Yuumi Takamasu. " He told her. "And yours?"

"Mia Miller. Hey are you Asian? That name sounds Japanese." She chirped giddily.

He laughed, "Yes. I'm from a city in Tokyo called Domino. I'm actually the kin…" He stopped himself short before he blew his cover. Mia didn't seem to notice. He felt himself sweat and the bell announcing the start of first hour sounded. "Aw man, late my first day here."

"Don't worry about it." She asked stopping in front of a locker, pointing to it. "Here it is…so, Yuumi, what year are you?" She unlocked the lock for him, showing him how it worked.

He shoved his bag in his locker and only took a couple notebooks and a pen with him and shut the locker again. "I'm a sophomore."

"Really? Me too." She mentioned.

He showed her his schedule. "Sorry, I'm making you late." Mia flapped a hand at him, not caring. Then she grinned mildly again.

"Looks like we're both late to the same class, we have first hour together." Then she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to first period, biology.

The door was closed when they arrived and Yuugi knocked timidly. The teacher opened the door and frowned at him. "I'm guessing you're the new exchange student?" Then he glanced at Mia. "Why are you late, Mia?"

"I got lost and she was helping me…"Yuugi piped.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Fine, come on. You stand in front of the class, and you sit down, Mia." He nodded to the teacher and walked into the classroom, having all of the girls now staring at him.

"Oh my god, she's from Japan?" He heard the girls surrounding Mia whisper loudly.

"My name is Mr. Kenney. " The teacher told Yuugi. "Class, this young lady's name is Yuumi Takamasu; could you all tell her your names please?" Then in order, they each stood up, said their name and year before sitting back down. "Now, could you tell us a little about yourself?"

Yuugi inclined his head for a moment. "My name is Yuumi Takamasu, I am sixteen and I'm transferred here from Domino high in Tokyo, Japan. I'm staying with an American family and have only been here three days, so please have mercy on me for any knowledge I might be lacking." The class clapped briefly and the teacher told him to sit in the seat between Mia and another girl named Arianna. It was then he'd noticed a tank in the back of the room; he went to check it out curiously. Inside was a big fuzzy tarantula, "Cool." He murmured with a grin.

"You like that thing?" A voice asked. He turned to see it belonged to the girl who called herself Arianna. She seemed perplexed but nice. Yuugi shook his head in agreement.

"It's neat looking." He reasoned.

"It's ugly." She retorted. "But you're pretty interesting for thinking that." Arianna smiled. "Call me Ari, 'kay?"

Mr. Kenney cleared his throat, "Excuse me girls, but might I be allowed to start class now?"

They giggled nervously. "Yes sir. " Then they bolted back to their seats. Fortunately for them the teacher's cell phone went off as soon as they did and he asked to be excused from the room.

Mia leaned in Yuugi's face. "Miss me?" She joked and he backed up, flushing slightly.

Then a girl with long brunette hair and wire rim glasses leaned around Ari and half across the table. "Don't tease her, Mia." She held out a hand for a handshake. Yuugi shook it. "Hi, there, my name's Emily, but please call me Em. Otherwise you'll get Tortilla Chip and I confused." She used her thumb to gesture at a dishwater blonde with braces who was sitting behind her.

'Tortilla Chip' waved at him, "Hey there, Yuumi, I'm Emily Torchia."

"By the way, what's that necklace, Yuumi?" Mia asked.

Yuugi held the item in his hands, its golden surface shimmering. "This is my Millennium Puzzle, I solved it a little over a year ago, and I cherish it." The girls all ogled over its shininess.

The teacher returned and everyone was seated again. He apologized for the interruption and went to his desk, grabbing a large stack of papers. There was an audible groan echoing about the room. Mr. Kenney handed each student a thick packet of worksheets held together with three staples. There were at least twelve double sided pages. "Work on this workbook today, its due Monday." He glanced at Yuumi and made a face like he'd just remembered something, he walked to the back of the room, opening one of the cabinets. The man pulled out a fat biology book and sat it on the table in front of Yuugi.

The brunet stared at the book like it would bite him. "Are all of the textbooks here huge?" He questioned Mia in horror. She nodded at him and giving him a look of pity. He sighed and opened the book to the page indicated on the workbook. After he'd finished about four pages, front and back, class was nearly over and the teacher asked for a volunteer to feed the class arachnid. Yuugi said he would do it and got odd looks again, but that time he was a bit disgusted, holding a live bug wasn't a pleasant experience, even as a boy. Shortly after dropping the critter into the tank, the bell rang and the students all slammed their books shut and swarmed out of the room.

"You'd better get going, Yuugi, or you'll be late again." Yami warned.

The brunet's eyebrows rose. "You've been awfully quiet, Mou hitori no boku."

He shrugged. "I've just been watching you...interact." It sounded so creepy.

Yuugi sighed at him. "You are such a people watcher."

"Who are you talking to?" asked a familiar voice. He spun around, it was Mia.

"Myself…?" It wasn't technically a lie.

She frowned and then grabbed his books and shoved them at him. "Come on, you'll be late again. Go to your locker." He obeyed her and went to his locker, throwing the monstrous biology book into it and then headed to his next class; walking with Mia, her arms full of books. "What's your next class?"

He checked his schedule, "Honours English."

"Which teacher?" She inquired.

Yuugi blinked and looked again. "Mrs. Bueher?"

Mia started giggling. "What luck, we have two classes together apparently."

They walked into the classroom and a somewhat plump, middle-aged woman greeted Yuugi. "You must be the transfer student, I gather?" He nodded. "Well, wait a moment so I can figure out which seat to place you in." She scuttled over to her desk and the brunet followed. "My name is Mrs. Bueher. You will be sitting at the empty seat two desks from the left side of room, in the back. But before you sit down would you introduce yourself in front of the class?"

Yuugi repeated his speech from the last class and sat down in the desk four seats away from Mia. He looked at her and she smiled. There were more people muttering about how Asian he was and he rolled his eyes.

"Today will be a group project, class." The teacher announced. "Choose two people you want to work with, three people is the most you can have in your group, excluding yourself. You will be taking a small piece of literature and summarizing it, and then you will each draw an illustration that is relevant to your story piece."

Yuugi immediately stood up and walked over to Mia, who already had a red head girl with her. The girl looked at him as he approached, "Hello, Yuumi, my name is Sydney." She was fluttering her eyelashes at him cutely, not really meaning to.

He raised his hand in a wave. "Yo." A flashback of the date his other self had with Anzu went through his mind. "Good to meet you."

"What story should we do?" Sydney wondered.

"Can we do it on 'the Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe?" Yuugi suggested. "That's one of the English poems I can recall."

The girls shrugged, having no objections. Then they all jumped half out of their seats when a heavy, leather-bound book was dropped onto the desk they were sitting around. They looked up to see the teacher smiling at them. "I'm glad to see you have good tastes in literature. This is a book of Poe's writings; it should be quite helpful to you." With that she walked away and sat back behind her desk.

Yuugi thanked her in a small voice and opened the book to the index. After finding the number he turned to the page that started the story of 'the Raven'.

They read through it, summarizing it, and Yami commented over Yuugi's shoulder that old English was confusing. Finally, though, it was time to make the illustrations and the girls both assumed the brunet would be able to draw like a mangaka because he was Japanese. He had to disappoint them by telling them that not all of the Japanese could draw well, in fact he could hardly draw at all. At least that's what he thought, because the girls argued that his creepy drawings of a raven, through frightening, were quite good.

Mrs. Bueher said that class was nearly over and those that needed more time could finish tomorrow. Luckily, Yuugi's group was already done, and the girls' claimed it was because of his Asian braininess that they got it finished so quickly. He disagreed but didn't bother to argue with them, because even dressed as a girl; he wouldn't win against two girls.

A ring called the end of class and everyone scattered into the hallway. Yuugi asked Mia where his next class was. "The gymnasium? Here I'll show you." She led him there. "See you during lunch, Yuumi." She waved.

He walked into the gym locker room and nearly passed out seeing the girls get undressed. Then he spotted Emily Torchia and he walked up to her. "Torchia-san, where do I find clothes for Phys Ed?" She gave him a surprised look and then smiled.

"Ask Mrs. Leshuski, the gym teacher, she's probably in the gym now." He left the locker room in search of the teacher and when he found her he asked the same question.

"You must be new here." She said automatically. She was holding clothing and presented him with it. "Here you are." He nodded his thanks and retreated back into the locker room.

Yuugi went straight toward Torchia again and asked her in a whisper, "Is there anywhere I can dress where no one can see me? I'm…kind of body shy, you see." She pointed toward the bathroom stalls. The brunet went into an unoccupied stall and got to undressing, but no sooner had he taken his shirt off, there was the sound of laughing above. He covered his chest immediately with a shirt and looked up to find the source, there were three girls peeking over from the next stalls, saying that he had a flat chest. "Hey!" He cried blushing, embarrassed and upset. The girls climbed down after hearing another voice yelling at them as well, it sounded to him like the teacher. After he finally got dressed, Yuugi opened the door and Torchia shook her head at him.

"You shouldn't have said you were body shy, Yuumi. Now they're going to tease you."

Yuugi just sighed, at least he didn't get found out. "Wonderful…" They went into the gym and Mrs. Leshuski announced their activity for the day.

"Softball." She said happily. "Yuumi, you can be the catcher." The girls burst into laughter. Yuugi turned five shades of red. The teacher ignored their giggling. "Emily, you will be the pitcher." Then, Torchia, who was laughing herself, stopped abruptly and blushed hotly.

"As if she couldn't have just said umpire." Yuugi muttered under his breath after receiving the mitt. He crouched at the home base, putting the gloved hand near his face. Another student stood near him, the batter apparently, and 'Tortilla chip' was standing at the pitchers mount, winding up a pitch. She threw once, Yuugi caught it, strike one. She threw the softball a second time, the batter hit but it was foul ball, and boy, did she complain. The third pitch was the worst though, for Yuugi anyways, he didn't catch it and it wasn't hit, but it did hit him where the sun doesn't shine. He made an undignified squawk and keeled over, grabbing his crotch in near agony. Second to the though 'fuck that hurts' came the thought that this could blow his cover for him, and it had hardly been a day.

"Jeez Tortilla chip, you could kill someone with those hard-ass pitches of yours!" Someone called out. The teacher scolded her for her foul language.

The pitcher ran over to Yuugi, "I am so, so sorry, Yuumi. I really didn't mean to."

He wasn't mad; she hadn't done it intentionally after all. That did not stop the absurd pain below the belt. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes, smiling forgivingly despite the pain. "It's okay Emily, I'm not mad."

Still feeling guilty, she grabbed Yuugi and pulled his face into her chest, inadvertently boob hugging him. He of course about got a nose bleed, so he pushed her away as gently as possible and said once again that it was fine. Then, the teacher asked him if he wanted to sit out for the remainder of the game. He said yes instantaneously, and sat on the bleachers in boredom; the softball game ended when class did, a little over twenty minutes later.

Torchia walked Yuugi to lunch, giving him sad looks of apology and then Mia met up with them, wondering what the down faces were for. The pixie haired girl cackled boisterously at the response. "Really, you hit her there? Talk about bad first impressions." The two of them blushed and then made their way toward where the food was served. Yuugi grabbed a tray, looking at the options on the school menu and chose the cheeseburger, promptly paying for it. The girls all decided to get pizza and then everyone sat down.

When Yuugi sat at the lunch table he quickly began drowning his burger in ketchup and received giggles. Then a random conversation sprang up, Mia asked the brunet if he knew about fanfiction. He told her not really. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Well, here, look at this…" She dug through her pile of books, pulled out a green notebook with Sharpie marker graffiti on the cover and turned to a particular page and handed it to him. "It's called 'My Soul Lies in Chaos'. It's a love story about characters from a Manga called Fruits Basket." He read a bit and soon realized he was reading an amateur writing of gay erotica between two fictional characters. "Kyo" was the dominant of "Yuki" and they liked rope—a lot. His face flushed and he nodded his approval, returning the journal to the pixie haired girl. The other girls started up talking about the stories they were writing and Yuugi finally bit into his sandwich. After taking several bites of the cheeseburger, it began to taste bad for a reason he didn't know, so he sat the remainder of his lunch back on his tray. No sooner had he decided he was finished eating, he started feeling nauseated and warm.

The others at the table were staring at him. "Are you okay, Yuumi?" Emily Torchia asked. "You don't look so well." The brunet could feel cold sweat drip down his forehead before she touched him. Then she made a surprised face. "You're on fire, Yuumi; you should go to the nurse." But before Yuugi could agree or disagree, his stomach disagreed with keeping its contents. He ran to the nearest garbage barrel and emptied his undigested lunch into it. Mia went behind him to hold his hair out of his face. He kept vomiting until his stomach would only clench painfully.

The brunet's friends dragged him into the bathroom so he could clean his face and then he was lead to the nurse's office. Inside was empty of people, save the nurse herself, and it smelled of antiseptics and antibacterial sprays. Yuugi's stomach turned a bit at the scent as he sat on one of the cots after he was invited in. The young woman checked his temperature and asked him his symptoms and deduced that which was rather obvious to him: he had food poisoning. "Your feverishness should pass with sleep and a great deal of fluid intake." She explained. "I'll call your guardian to come pick you up so you can go home." She lifted the landline phone from its cradle. "What is their number?"

Yuugi felt dizzy and laid his head down, "My legal guardian lives in Japan, but I'm staying with a family here." He told the nurse Miranda's father's cell phone number. He couldn't come, he was at work.

The woman frowned. "Would you mind if I took you home?"

He shook his head. "Not at all." If he left then, he knew he would be missing his Algebra class. But when he thought about it, that really didn't bother him, math wasn't really a strong subject for him anyway.

The nurse nodded at him and picked up the phone again, calling the office. When someone picked up she requested permission to drive a student home, because his guardian was unavailable and he couldn't walk home in his condition. She hung up and gave Yuugi a soft smile. "I'll be taking you home shortly, Yuumi, just allow me the time to lock things up." Then she turned toward her desk and grabbed a stack of sticky notes and wrote a pass for Mia and the other girls. "You girls need to return to class now; lunch was over twelve minutes ago." They nodded at her and each took their pass, waving goodbye to Yuugi and telling him to get well.

He waved weakly back and watched them walk away. Then he closed his eyes, waiting for the nurse to get her room ready so she could leave. A few minutes later the nurse shook him gently awake, and only then did he realize he'd fallen asleep. He sat up slowly for fear of throwing up again, although he doubted much would come up, but regardless he didn't want to dry heave. As he sat up something felt odd on his forehead and he reached up and touched it; it was a cold compress. He looked up at the nurse as she waited for him to stand, when he did he finally noticed that he was now in a car and his surroundings swayed so he had to lean on her on his way out of the car. The brunet was lead to Miranda's house and he unlocked on the door. She let him go and he locked the door and bumbled his way to the couch and lay down.

He opened his eyes again and he found himself lying in his bed. He glanced over to find Miranda sitting in a chair next to the bed, wringing out a wash towel in a large bowl; she placed the cool towel on his forehead and asked him how he felt. "Thirsty." Yuugi told her honestly in a rather groggy voice. The brunette nodded and stood up, saying she would get him something to drink. She went downstairs and returned with a tall glass of ice water. He leaned up on his pillows and accepted the beverage, chugging it quickly. He regretted that with a mix of brain freeze, a frozen sore throat and a slightly churned stomach. He placed the glass in between his legs and sighed. "Thank you for that."

"No problem." Miranda smiled.

"Uh, how did I get up here by the way?" He gestured to the room around him. Then he noticed his pajamas. "And who changed my clothes?"

She had an awkward expression. "I carried you, you're quite light…and I changed your clothes for you."

"Wha? Seriously?" His face flushed. "You didn't need to do that you know. That had to be embarrassing."

Miranda flapped her hands at him, red faced. "No, it's fine. And you're small so it wasn't hard—er—difficult." Then, suddenly, she looked like she remembered something. "Oh, I just thought of it, Yuugi, do you think Jounouchi might have emailed you?" She gestured to her laptop.

He blinked at her sudden comment. "He might have, I guess I should check." He went to get up but Miranda pushed him back onto the bed.

"I'll do it for you. Stay in bed." She commanded, placing the wash towel back on his head. Then, she walked over to the desk, dragging the chair behind her, and sat in front of her laptop. She opened and turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. Turning toward him, she inquired, "So, how did you get food poisoning?" Yuugi shrugged. She laughed, "Ah, school food…its evil." She turned back toward her computer, which was now on, and clicked on Mozilla Firefox. "What's your email?"

Yuugi blushed, "Dark Magic Attack at Yahoo dot com…" and then he gave his password: mouhitorinoboku.

Miranda giggled, "Of course it is." She logged in on his account and checked his mail; Jounouchi had in fact messaged him—a couple times as a matter of fact. She opened the first email, amused by the fact that it was sent from a Kaiba Corporation account, and read it aloud. "The subject just says hey, and then he goes on to say: 'Hey, Yuugi, how's your first day? Have you made any friends yet? I hope you haven't been caught already, that would be such a waste. Though I know Seto doesn't care much about the money wasted on me, I do. Sigh. I hope you're having fun in America, despite the fact that you're being forced to dress like a girl. Ha-ha. Oh and speaking of that, take some pictures while in your SUA uniform with friends and your roommate, Miranda. I want proof in some way, and it'll be some amusing memories. You did remember to take the camera I gave you, right? Anyway…on another note, don't go kissing on any of your girly friends, Anzu does miss you. I'm pretty sure it's actually you this time that she misses, not Yami. Well, I'll talk to you later.'" Miranda finished reading then glanced over and asked. "Who's Yami?"

Yuugi sighed, forgetting he hadn't told her about his other self. He lifted his arm and pointed at the golden pyramid on the dresser. "Believe it or not, there's a 3,000 year old spirit that rests inside that pendant, we call his Yami; as he's like my dark self."

The brunette stared at the pendant and then looked back at him. "Hmm…" She stood and walked in the direction of Yuugi's puzzle and picked it up. "Really? You have a ghost inside here?" Miranda smiled interestedly. "There's one…" She cut herself off and frowned.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

She sat the shiny item down again and shuffled back to her desk chair and Yuugi's emails. "Nothing, it's too spooky." She shook her head. "Wanna respond now? I can type it for you. Or do you just want me to read the others out loud too and you can answer them later yourself?" She rattled on.

He paused in thought. "I guess I'll just reply." He murmured. "Could you reread the message first, perhaps?"

Miranda nodded and read it back to him. "What do you want to say?" She asked afterward.

"Tell him I made a few friends today, but I got food poisoning and had to go home early. I haven't gotten caught yet, and I haven't done much in this town yet to really have enjoyed it. I brought the camera but I forgot about it entirely, it's still in my bag, having yet to be touched let alone used. I will take some pictures though, but not until I've been friends with the girls who befriended me for longer than one day. I'll call Anzu tomorrow, leave it at that." He listened to the last clacking of the keyboard keys.

"Is that all?" She asked when she was finished typing.

Yuugi stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, that's all."

"Okay, well, he sent you one other message. Do you want me to read it to you?" She inquired.

He nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

Miranda clicked on Jounouchi's second message. "Okay, the subject says 'Oops' and the message reads: 'Oh and another thing, Yuugi, you should call your grandpa soon. He's pretty worried about you. Also, here's my number: 000-555-6234, Seto made me get a cellular phone. Damn him. And one more thing, you'll be receiving a gift in the mail, most likely sometime tomorrow.'"

Yuugi bolted up from the pillow, sitting up straight in bed. "He bought me a phone?" He exclaimed in agitation and then felt the blood in his head rush and had to lie back down from the dizziness. "I told him not to…damn it!" He flushed and pouted. "Don't reply to that, I'll just call him tomorrow."

"Okay." She shrugged, logging off of his email and them signing into her own. "I'm sure he just wants you to be able to get a hold of people easier."

He stuck his tongue out at that. "He just wants an excuse to buy me stuff since he has a nice job now. It's like he thinks he owes me or something."

"Does he work at Kaiba Corp.?" Yuugi nodded at the ceiling. "Honestly, if I was making good money like that, I'd be doing the same." Miranda glanced at the clock on the bed table, finding it to be a quarter 'til ten. She stood up. "I didn't realize how late it was. Yuugi, would you like something to eat? I ate dinner earlier, so…"

The brunet shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll pass." Miranda went to argue. "I'm fine, I'll eat breakfast tomorrow."

She pouted, turning off and closing her laptop, then walked over to the door. "Well, goodnight then." He returned the words and then, he listened to her walk down the stairs.

Yuugi lay pondering for a bit, his mind wandered until he was thinking about Anzu. He left Domino without having said goodbye to her. She was busy vacationing with her family, so he never got a chance to talk with her.

"Are you alright, Yuugi?" Yami asked gently, sitting on the bed weightlessly. He received a nod and scowled. "Don't lie; I can feel that you're unhappy."

Yuugi looked up at his other self, his eyes sad. "I was just thinking about the fact that Anzu prefers you over me."

The older brunet was appalled. "Why would you think that? She's known you since you were both young! I've been in her mind only a short time, how could she prefer me?"

"You're older, more confident and most importantly, you're the one who saved her life."

Yami pursed his lips, a rather odd expression for him, and then sighed. "You really ought to not be so self-defeating, Aibou. She obviously cares for you a great deal."

He flushed and turned away, facing the wall. "Yeah, but it isn't so apparent to me, that's why I need to determine it for myself, which is why I'm planning on calling her tomorrow."

Yami cocked his head in slight confusion, looking down at his hikari.

"Good night." Yuugi told the older man, before he had a chance to ask anything more.

"Good night." Was the reply.


End file.
